The Damned Boy
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: The first impression was trigerred by the first meeting of those father and son. No one in crew has knew their first encounter; when, how, and why. Familyship, Edward Newgate and the damned, unnamed boy. Now, it leaked. Rated for language.


ONE PIECE © Eiichiro Oda

Fic by Shimacrow Holmes

Theme: Family

Done at 8:22 pm, 17 February 2011

**The Damned Boy**

Setelah mengarungi lautan dan mendarat di pulau ini untuk kesekian kalinya, bukanlah teriakan amuk massa yang ingin didengar oleh Edward. Dia menghela napas, dan menyingkirkan badan tinggi tegapnya sedikit ke pinggiran jalan. "Minggir kau raksasa!" teriak salah satu pengejar, yang keseluruhannya merupakan pria dewasa. Namun apa yang membuat pria tegap itu tertegun sama sekali bukanlah sindiran pria barusan, melainkan adalah: butuh berapa puluh pria untuk mengejar seorang bocah?, batinnya tak habis pikir.

'West Blue bukanlah lautan yang mudah untuk diarungi', pendapat kebanyakan orang. Tapi bagi Edward, mengarunginya hanyalah seperti memutari taman bermain anat-anak kecil.

Ini sudah kali ke-limanya, setelah memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelompok bajak laut sebelumnya. Tujuan Edward mengarungi lautan adalah mencari 'sesuatu'. 'Suatu' hal yang sampai sekarang entah mengapa belum kunjung berhasil ditemukannya. Apakah itu? Saat ini belum ada yang mengetahuinya, tentu saja selain dirinya sendiri.

"Selamat datang. Ingin pesan apa tuan yang besar?" tawar ramah si bartender, di dalam bar yang Edward masuki.

"Apa saja tak masalah, master," jawabnya datar dan biasa, tanpa imbuhan ekspresi berlebihan.

"Apa? Kau sehabis berlayar pria besar?" sorak tanya pria dari meja lain, yang sedari tadi memang terus memperhatikan tubuh tinggi tegap Edward. "Baumu terik sekali! Jadi kacung kapal? Atau kuli pasar, hah?" lanjut ejekannya, disusul tawa meriah para peminum rum lainnya dalam bar kecuali si bartender.

"Bajak laut. Kalian tidak pernah dengar?" jawab pria yang dimaksud, seraya menarik bangku dan mendudukinya.

"Haa! Ada bajak laut rupanya, cepat telpon angkatan laut. Kita bisa mendapatkan royalty nanti!" sorak pria lainnya, bertambah semangat.

"To-tolong tuan-tuan, jangan membuat keributan di bar kecil ini…" mohon si bartender, merasakan kecemasan akan terjadinya keributan besar.

Edward menyelesaikan satu gelas bir, dan menggenggam satu botol besar rum di tangan kanannya. "Maaf sudah membawa keributan, master. Ini uangnya, ambil saja kembaliannya. Aku sedikit mendapat lebih dari hasil harta karun."

"Te-terima kasih atas perhatiannya, tuan…"

Dengan itu Edward beranjak keluar bar, belum bisa menghilangkan kepenatan kepalanya. Ditambah orang-orang sipil berricuh ria di dalam, hanya akan memperparah mood-nya hari ini. Saat itulah, bocah yang tadi secara tak sengaja terlihat oleh Edward berlari ke arahnya berdiri. Di belakang si bocah mengejarlah belasan pria dewasa. "Tunggu kau, bocah!"

Bocah berambut tipis itu berlari melewati Edward, dan dengan serta merta; murni reflek, si pria tegap menghalangi laju lari para pria-pria memberang itu.

"Tidakkah kalian lihat, dia hanya seorang bocah…?" tanya Edward. "Kalian ingin membunuhnya?"

"Apa? Orang asing, jangan ganggu kami! Kau tidak tahu siapa bocah tadi, 'kan?"

"Sudah berkali-kali kami memafkannya karena mencuri di warung kami! Tapi kali ini kami tidak bisa memafkannya!" lanjut sorakan pria lainnya. "Sekarang minggir, kau raksasa!"

Mereka menghantamkan tubuhnya pada Edward, tapi itu bukanlah masalah bagi si pria besar. Di kejauhan, dia melihat si bocah tertangkap dan menerima penghukuman semena-mena dari massa.

-o0o-

"Marco, sedang apa kau?"

"Yo, Haruta. Tidak, tidak sedang apa-apa. Hanya…"

Gadis it semakin bingung. "Hanya apa…? Kita akan berlayar sebentar lagi."

"Tidak… bukan apa-apa. Ya, tentu saja…"

"…Aku tahu. Kau teringat akan ayah, 'kan…?"

Marco menatap langit di atasnya. Jauh ke kedalaman langit, ia kembali merangkai ingatannya. "Kalau bukan karena ayah, aku tidak yakin bisa berdiri di sini…"

-o0o-

"Bocah kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bocah cilik berambut nanas lambat laun membuka matanya; kedua mata sayu yang kelihatan seperti kurang tidur. Dia duduk, untuk merintih kesakitan memegangi perutnya. "Aduduh… di-dimana ini orang besar?"

Edward menyenderkan punggungnya dengan lebih nyaman lagi. "Bukan dimana-mana."

"K-kau… kenapa tubuhmu babak belur seperti itu?" kejut si bocah, menatapi tubuh pria besar berotot itu yang kini penuh dengan memar. Tanda-tanda biru itu awalnya tidak memberikan penjelasan lebih jauh pada si bocah, namun seketika, sekelebat kejutan kecil menyambar otaknya. "K-kau… jangan-jangan kau…!"

"…Hanya tidak manusiawi bukan, memukuli anak kecil. Orang-orang dewasa itu…" jawab Edward singkat, memegangi perutnya yang berdenyut sedikit nyeri.

"'Cih, padahal kita tidak kenal sama sekali…! Dasar raksasa bodoh!" dengus si bocah, berdiri dengan kedua kakinya.

Edward terdiam, memikirkan ulang perkataan si bocah. "...Bocah, sangat tidak dibutuhkan apa yang kau sebut kekerabatan hanya untuk menolong seseorang. Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah kesadaran." Edward mengaku sebagai bajak laut, sebagai penjarah harta, dan sebagai perusak lautan. Tapi, dia hanya tidak bisa membuang sisi 'lain' dari sosoknya yang sangar itu. "Siapa…?"

"Huh?" respon si bocah, terhimbau. "Apa?"

"Siapa namamu?"

Bocah berrambut nanas itu mengalihkan wajahnya, dan berjalan menjauh. "Aku biasa dipanggil maling, atau pencuri. Panggil saja itu, pak tua."

"Tidak punya nama?"

"Tidak."

"Keluarga?"

Si bocah sedikit terkejut mendengar kata tersebut. "…Tidak."

"Gurararararara! Tidak punya nama, dan tidak punya keluarga?" tawa riang Edward mendengar suara serak si bocah. Si kecil berambut nanas itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memberang dengan lantang. "Apanya yang lucu! Kau senang karena aku tidak memiliki keluarga, hah, ya, oi!"

Bocah itu berlari dengan kencang, melompat ke tubuh pria besar, dan merenggut kedua kerah baju Edward. "Katakan kalau itu lucu sekali! Menyenangkan melihat bocah yang tidak memiliki keluarga, ya, oi!"

"Gurararararaararara!"

Urat berang nampak mencuat di kening si bocah, membuatnya jauh lebih murka dari sebelumnya. "Apanya yang lucu, oi! Apanya yang lucu, apanya yang lucu!" wajahnya benar-benar semrawut; ekspresi bocah itu bercampur aduk di antara marah, sedih, dan menangis. Tapi entah kenapa, si bocah pun merasa seperti ingin menertawai nasibnya sendiri. Seorang bocah menggelandang tanpa tujuan di tengah kota yang penuh akan hiruk pikuk ini.

"Hahahhahaha, lucu ya, ha, oi!" teriak bocah itu selanjutnya. "Teruslah tertawa dan hina aku!"

"Jadilah anakku."

Keheningan mendatangi mereka berdua. Apa barusan? Bisikan bak hembusan angin itu datang dari mana, batin si bocah. Dia membalikkan wajahnya ke belakang, dan meneruskan ke kanan dan ke kiri tubuhnya. Suara siapa itu, pikirnya semakin kritis. "Jadilah anakku, bocah."

"Eh?" si bocah mengangkat kepalanya, dan akhirnya tatapannya terpaku ke wajah Edward yang tengah tersenyum lebar. "Ikutlah denganku… ke lautan."

"Apa…?" tanya si bocah, ragu-ragu.

Dia melepas renggutan pada baju si pria besar, dan melompat turun. Dia terdiam sebentar, dan membuang mukanya. "…Kau… kau tidak jadi kubunuh."

"Ha? Gurararararara jadi kau mau membunuhku barusan, ya? Gurarararararar!" respon si raksasa, tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Aku pergi sekarang, pak tua."

"...Ada apa dengan mereka. Apa mereka sudah tiada, kedua orang tuamu? Kakak adikmu juga…" tanya Edward.

"Aku dibuang…"

"Dibuang?"

Bocah itu mengangguk. "Suatu hari, aku menemukan buah berbentuk aneh di gunung belakang sana itu…" ujar si bocah menunjukkan jarinya ke arah perbukitan jauh di belakang kota. "Saat itu umurku masih 3 tahun, dan ibuku membawaku memetik teh di gunung untuk dijual nantinya. Tanpa sepengetahuan ibuku… aku memakan buah yang tergeletak di jalan setapak."

Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengeluarkan percikan api berwarna biru. Dia membakar habis tubuhnya, dan dari tumpukan abu hitam, bocah itu kembali menampakkan wujudnya, tanpa bekas bakar dan luka sedikitpun. Setelah kembali ke wujud semula, si bocah langsung merubah bentuk tubuhnya menjadi seekor burung seukurannya yang menyala-nyala berwarna biru membara. "…Kau lihat? Aku… monster."

Mulut Edward sedikit ternganga melihat kekuatan aneh itu. "Kau boleh tertawa, pak tua." ujar si bocah.

"Kau dibuang karena hal itu…?" tanya si pria besar, tak habis pikir. "Hanya untuk hal sepele seperti ini, kedua orang yang melahirkanmu, membuangmu?"

"Sepele katamu!" Teriak bocah tersebut. "Aku… aku menjalani lima tahun kehidupanku hanya dengan bermodalkan kaki ini. Aku hanya bisa mencuri demi mendapatkan sesuap nasi atau sepotong roti! Bagiku… lima tahun itu sama saja seperti neraka. Ini… ini kutukan. Bukan saja dibuang oleh orang tua, tapi semua orang di desa juga mengucilkanku. Dan katamu, ini hanya sepele! Orang tua, aku dibuang orang tua hanya karena masalah sepele ini!"

Si bocah mulai terisak-isak, mengalirkan air mata. "Setiap menit, setiap detik… orang-orang kota mulai menandai keberadaanku sebagai pengganggu, dan memburuku seperti tadi. Bahkan sesekali, mereka membawa pisau, garpu rumput, sekop… untuk membunuhku. Seolah aku ini hanya pantangan yang dibiarkan hidup. Padahal… padahal yang kuinginkan adalah… yang kuinginkan hanyalah keluarga dan orang tua, juga rumah tempat aku berlindung. Tapi, tak satupun memberikanku ijin untuk itu. Sempat terpikirkan olehku untuk menyerah saja pada hidup ini, tapi, tapi… aku masih belum boleh mati, karena aku harus menunjukkan bahwa tanpa orang tua, aku masih bisa hidup mandiri… tanpa bantuan mereka!"

"Itu rengekanmu?" tanya Edward spontan, mengangkat alis matanya. "Kau masih bocah, dan itu bukan gaya berpikir bocah…"

"Lalu kau mau apa? Meledek si monster ini lagi!" bentak si bocah, membanjiri wajahnya dengan air mata. "Hiks… Bajingan, untuk apa sedari awal aku menceritakannya… dasar raksasa brengsek!"

-o0o-

Ayah… kali ini giliranku melindungi mereka. Aku bukanlah penggantimu, tapi akan kulakukan yang terbaik untuk semua saudara-saudariku di sini. Yo, sehat-sehat saja di sana bersama Ace dan Thatch, ayah.

"Semuanya, berlayar!"

-o0o-

"Sekarang habis kau, bocah!"

"Sudah berapa kali kami ingin memojokkanmu seperti ini, dasar tikus jalanan!" seru para pria dewasa mengelilingi si bocah berambut nanas.

"Mati kau…!"

"Tunggu…" sesosok tangan kuat menahan amuk massa itu lebih jauh. "Kenapa sampai segitunya kalian mengejar bocah ini?" lanjut tanya pemilik lengan besar itu, Edward.

"Kau lagi, raksasa?"

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin tahu. Bocah itu sudah dikutuk iblis lautan, dan bisa mengubah dirinya. Menjijikan seklai." sorak pria lainnya.

"Kalau kau juga tidak ingin dikutuk iblis, menjauh darinya dan enyahlah dari sini, raksasa!" lanjut teriakan bengis mereka.

"…Apakah… apakah menjadi iblis itu lebih mengerikan dari sekelompok pria pecundang yang hanya main hakim sendiri terhadap anak di bawah umur?"

Si bocah mengangkat kepalanya.

"Lawan aku!" ujar Edward, menebarkan aura terror ke seluruh pria itu walau hanya dengan nada dan suara datar.

Pria-pria itu tiba-tiba terkejut dan melangkah mundur. "Ke-kenapa si raksasa ini yang marah…?" tanya mereka satu sama lain dengan cemas. "H-hei kenapa takut, hajar saja!"

"Cih apa maumu, raksasa!"

Edward menyiapkan kuda-kuda pukulan sisi luar kepalan keahliannya. "Langkahi dulu mayatku… kalau ingin membunuh anakku!"

"Apa! Jadi kau orang tua bocah ini?"

"Si-siapa kau!"

"…Monster." jawab Edward singkat, dan tersenyum lebar.

Kejadian itu seperti sekelebat saja di mata si bocah berambut nanas. Matanya masih melongo lebar dan tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi barusan.

"Gurararara. Kenapa, kaget ada iblis lain menampakkan diri di hadapanmu, bocah?" tanya Edward, puas akan ekspresi bocah tersebut.

"R-retakan apa di udara barusan… kau menerbangkan orang-orang itu ke laut…? B-bagaimana bisa…?" tanyanya terputus-putus.

"Gurararara, sudah kubilang berkali-kali, bukan? Aku sama sepertimu… seorang monster."

"…Monster?"

Jangan senang dulu karena bisa mengeluarkan api dari tubuhmu. Gurararara. Aku saja bisa menghancurkan udara, kau lihat sendiri, bukan…?"

Si bocah menelan ludahnya, takjub akan kekuatan si pria. Mata sayunya bersinar akan harapan kembali kini. "Di luar sana, bocah…" lanjut Edward, menunjukkan ibu jarinya ke lautan luas di belakangnya. "Masih banyak monster seperti dirimu, dan juga aku."

Edward memajukan telapak tangannya, berharap si bocah akan menyambutnya. "Ikutlah denganku. Jadilah anakku."

Tangan si bocah, meraih-raih udara tanpa sadar. "Bawa… bawa aku pak tua…" ujarnya terputus-putus. Bocah itu mengernyitkan gigi-giginya, selagi kedua mata sayu itu membara penuh akan harapan. "Ke lautan luas sana…"

Edward sekali lagi tersenyum dengan lebar. "Panggil aku ayah."

-FIN-

Di lautan lepas,

"Kemana kita, pak tu… a-ayah?"

"Gurararara, biasakan untuk memanggilku 'ayah', Marco." ujar Edward tertawa riang.

"B-baik, terserah kau… Eh, Marco? Siapa itu?"

Tawa pria itu semakin membesar. "Kenapa, tidak suka dengan nama barumu?"

"Marco, ya…?" ujarnya pelan, dengan senyuman tipis terjalin di bibir kecil si bocah. "Hehe, tidak jelek, 'kok."

Edward tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum hangat melihat si kecil Marco begitu bersemangat seperti ini. "Nah, apa pertanyaanmu tadi, 'nak?"

"…Akan kemana kita sekarang?"

"Gurararara. Kemana, ya? Bagaimana kalau mencari saudaramu yang lain?"

#DOOONG#

* * *

**Oke, bisa dibilang aku cukup kesulitan membuat endingnya. Dan fic ini terlalu banyak dialog, karena kalau tidak, cukup sulit membuat interaksi mereka berjalan. Muup kalo terkesan mendahului Odacchin, tapi aku cuma ingin menggambarkan masa lalu Marco. (alesan sebenernya sih ni tangan dah gatel pengen ngebuat fic Marco atau Papahige)**

**Semoga suka, dan aaaa, kelupaan bikin LuVi… :') maafkan insomniac pelupa ini…**


End file.
